Grumpy Tummy
by Keyla
Summary: Obi is sick and Qui tells him a story. (non-slash)


Title: Grumpy Tummy  
Author: Keyla Kenobi - keyla_kenobi@naboomail.com  
Rating: G  
Archive: Sure, if you are crazy enough as to consider this as good stuff, e-mail me! =P   
Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, you know that director that made us suffer and wheep by killing Qui-Gon and leaving poor little suffering Obi-Wan all alone with the most evil proyect of a Lord Sith as his Padawan....snif snif...okay okay enough of this melodrama and let's get to the action! (??)  
Warning: There is a loving and parental relationship between Obi and Qui, there is no slash so if you don't like that, don't read any further.  
Summary: Obi- Wan is pretty sick and Qui-Gon tells him a (hope) funny story about when he was a little kid. Obi-Wan is 15 and in the story he's 4.   
  
*****  
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn had just arrive from an exhausting mission. It had been the most boring and tiring week in his whole life, and if *Master Qui-Gon Jinn* was bored then it must had been just unbareble. A whole week with nothing more than meetings and long unendings talks wich had no point, what it wouldn't have bothered the Master at all except that the darn planet didn't have nights. There were about five suns surrounding it, when one of them set another one came up, and so and so for the whole undending day. At least it was winter and the weather was nice, not too cold and not too hot. Qui-Gon shuddered imaging if it had been summer! But now it was over and he was inches from his bed, his confortable bed, his soft and warm bed....The tall Jedi was about to collapse into the so much desired rest when he heard a noise coming from the entrance door.  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
/Knock? What happend to the door chime? Anyway.../, he thought sleeply.   
  
"There's no one home!", he shouted as he let himself fall onto the soft matress. Yeah, it felt so good to be lying confortably on his bed, so....  
  
*Knock*  
  
*Knock*  
  
*Knock*  
  
"No...", he groaned putting a pillow over his head but anyway he could still hear the knocking.  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
/Why?? Isn't any other stupid in this whole Temple that they have to bother ME??/, he complaint as he reluctantly stood up.  
  
"Coming!", the now angry Master grumbled during his short trip towards the main door.   
  
/And I'm sure this is one of Mace's stupids pranks... just let me get you Windu..../, pressing a pad the door slided open.  
  
With his index finger streched and ready to tell Mace what he could do with his bloody idea of knocking the door at 1 o'clock in the morning he realised that there was no one in front of him. He looked at both sides but there was no trace of Mace or anyone else - of course every normal being was *sleeping* -. He frowned in confusion first, but to tired to think of a resonable explanation, the tired Master just shrugged and returned to the task of getting some rest. But before he could turn, he suddendly felt a slight tug on his sleeping pants. Looking down his found a little boy from no more than three years old looking at him with wide blue-green eyes and sucking his thumb. Qui-Gon recognized the boy inmediately, it was the young Obi-Wan Kenobi, a kid that Qui-Gon had met about a month ago. The always cold and distant Master had shown himself bery kind towards the child and vice versa, something very weird from both sides. Qui-Gon knelt in front of the boy who was obviously upset about something.   
  
"Hi Obi-Wan", he said gently as he reached to ruffle the young student's hair, "What are you doing wondering around the Temple in the middle of the night?", he asked grinning, no recrimination in his voice.   
  
"No fil' good", he said quietly pouting.   
  
"And why's that?", Qui-Gon asked changing his grin for a concerned look,   
  
"Grumpy tummy", the young child said rubbing his stomach.   
  
"Mmmm....I think I know exactly why your tummy is grumpy", he said amused as he cleaned chocolate spots from all over the young face with his big thumb.   
  
Seeing no change in the boy's mood and the absence of his particular giggling, Qui-Gon was starting to worry that this was a little bit more serious.  
  
"Have you told your Master about this?", he asked gently, trying not to make the boy feel that he was in troubles.   
  
"No...Master Lo' tren sleepin'...", the little boy answered lowering his head.  
  
Ruffling the boy's uncut hair, Qui-Gon said, "Don't worry big guy, come here, you must be freezing standing there with your bare feet. And let's see what we can do with that grumpy tummy of yours", Qui-Gon said scooping Obi-Wan up and tickling his stomach slightly. The child just leaned his head on the elder Jedi's chest.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned. Obi-Wan was so quiet, he wasn't talking at full speed and giggling every five seconds, something that it seemed to be common in this little being. But besides this, he was oddly touched by all the trust that he could sense in Obi-Wan, it was strange because he just knew the lad for just a month.  
As gently as he could, the Master place the drowsy boy in his own bed. After tucking him with some warm blankets, Qui-Gon sat on the edge of the bed reaching the boy's forehead checking if there was any sing of fever. Indeed Obi-Wan was a little too warm and although he was wrapped with two thick blankets he seemed to be cold.  
  
"Okay, let's see...", Qui-Gon said gently as he checked throught the Force how was Obi-Wan doing.   
  
As he had thought before, the boy had light fever and it was caused by an obvious attack towards Chocoland that left Obi-Wan with a furious stomach that was just having his revenge.  
  
"Obi-Wan how many chocolates did you ate?", Qui-Gon really didn't want to ask.   
  
The kid thought about it for quite a while, frowing in concentration. He watched his two tiny hand with his ten fingers full of chocolate and showed them to Qui-Gon, "This much", he said inocently.  
  
"Yes, I supposed....", Qui-Gon said reaching into the night table's drawer taking out a handkerchief to clean Obi-Wan's hands.  
  
/Where a three year old student could get so much chocolate as to get ill?/, Qui-Gon wondered when suddendly the young boy's stomach started growling, "Ooowww...", Obi-Wan moaned freeing his hands from Qui-Gon's and clutching them on his little tummy.   
  
"Grumpy tummy 'gain", the child said pouting and almost crying.  
  
/Oh oh...Do something quick Jinn before he starts crying! Or throwing up!/, a little voice inside his head yelled at him.   
  
Without a better idea on his mind, Qui-Gon started stroking the boy's hair as he whispered soothing nonsense to see if that helped. Obi-Wan seemed to relax a little and so Qui-Gon decided to keep on doing it at least until he thought of something better. Everything seemed under control when suddendly Obi-Wan's stomach started growling again and little bit harder and Qui-Gon's strategy drowned like a cat in the middle of the sea. Now Obi-wan was crying loudly as he clutched his stomach even tighter.  
  
/Sith....Okay Qui-Gon, time for a Plan B.../, hesitating a bit, the Master placed his large hand over Obi-Wan's stomach covering it all and started sending numbing waves through the Force. Slowly, Qui-Gon watched how the young face started relaxing along with the death grip that the kid had over his stomach. The crying ceased to a soft snifling and Obi-Wan's eyes struggled to be open as sleep started calling him.   
  
/You should have started with that in the first place.../, the small voice said with a I-told-you-so tone.   
  
"I guess it's time for a nap Obi-Wan", Qui-Gon said softly watching the boy as he yawned widely.   
  
"I not slipy", murmured the young one frowining stubbornly.   
  
"Yes you are, now stop complaining and get to sleep", Qui-Gon said in a mock stern voice as he tuck again the covers aroung the small figure.  
  
"You stay with me?", Obi-Wan asked looking at him with two puppy little eyes full of hope that made Qui-Gon answer without even thinking, "Yes big guy, I'll stay with you".  
  
"'Kay, Mashtah Wygee sleep here", the boy said while patting the right side of the bed.  
  
/Great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn being manipulated by a 3 year old toddler! /  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled and climbed onto the bed lying besides Obi-Wan. The little fellow snuggled quickly besides the large Master, he yawned once more and placed his tiny hand on Qui-Gon's chest gripping the tunic under it.   
  
"Thank you dada Wygee......", the kid's whisper trailed off as he slipped towards sleep. Qui-Gon froze with the last words of the infant.  
  
/He called me.....dad?/, he analized what Obi-Wan had just whispered. While processing all this in his mind, he also felt little bit paternal besides the child, and he looked so cute while.../No, that's not possible.....you - you just know the kid for less than a week.....A bond? No way, he's still too young and-and..../   
  
But it wasn't his decition, the Force brought them togheter and a bond had formed between them both. And not even all of Qui-Gon's uncertanies could posibly change it. Many Padawans may appear in Qui-Gon's life, some good some bad, but they relationship would go further than just the Master-Padawan one, it would be like Obi-Wan said, Dad and Son.  
  
Realising all his doubts to the Force with a sigh, Qui-Gon looked again at the young features. They were some remains of chocolate on his chubby cheecks that gave the child a very mischievous cute look. Smiling widely, he pulled the boy even closer hugging him protectivly with both arms and allowed himself to slowly fall into a peaceful dreamless sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"I guess you don't remember about that, you were very little", Qui-Gon whispered as he stroked gently the auburn hair of the child in his arms. Obi-Wan made no sound except from the chattering of his teeth. Qui-Gon was lying in an almost sitting position on his bed with Obi-Wan wrapped in his arms. An-paj let him take Obi-Wan to their quarters cause there was anything else that he could have possibly do, he was partially out of danger but it existed a possibility of a decay. The young man had contract a rare flu quite strong and dangerous on one of the five planets that they've been visiting accomplishing several diplomatics missions. He'd been uncconscious for three unendings days and Qui-Gon never left his side, not even with An-paj common threats. Obi-Wan cough hard several times and Qui-Gon tightened his grip on the boy.   
  
"Shh... You'll be okay soon, the worst of it its over little one....", the Master whispered in a soothing voice as he felt the young man in his arms tense a bit.   
  
Qui-Gon pulled the thick blankets covering Obi-Wan's shivering body even closer. Resting his cheeck on the boy's head, the large Master started rocking his apprentice while drawing warm waves from the Force around them. Slowly Obi-Wan's body stopped shivering but the fever was still there.  
  
Qui-Gon laughed sadly, "Even when you were a little boy I had doubts and uncertainies about our bond... But not any more Obi-Wan, it's was foolish from me and only when I almost lost you is when I realized that I wasn't loosing just another Padawan...I was loosing my son...", he finished surprised to feel something wet trailing through his cheeck. He sat there wrapping the boy with both his arms and the Force for a long silent moment when a sudden moan made him start.  
  
"Master?", a breathed whisper came from the snuggled form in Qui-Gon's arms.  
  
"Shhh...Yes it's me little one...", Qui-Gon said smiling, coking his head to a side until he could see his apprentice's sleepy face.  
  
Taking a couple of deep breath, Obi-Wan risked to open his eyes. Everything was quite blurry at first but after some blinking he managed to focus a little a have a somewhat clear vision of his Master. He was feeling terrible and had no idea why Qui-Gon was smiling so happily at him. His head seemed that was about to blow up in pieces, he had a very weird feeling in his stomach too.   
  
Qui-Gon chuckled, "I know you are feeling bad Obi-Wan, I'm happy because I see that you are getting better. I was very worried about you", the Master finished with a low even voice knowing that if he talked a little bit louder his Padawan's headache was gonna get worst.  
  
"Why?", Obi-Wan asked frowning in complete confusion  
  
"You don't remember? After leaving Gemne IX you started feeling sick. Apperantly you contract the Gluminian flu, a very strange and powerful disease, you'd been ill for almost four days but now that you woke it means that you'll be fine", Qui-Gon explained patiently as he checked again the boy's temperature.  
  
"Oh.. I remember", he whispered relaxing under the touch of his Master's hand on his forehead that was taking the headache away. Suddendly Obi-Wan started chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Did I really eat all those chocolates?", the young apprentice asked grinning mischiesvouly at his Master.  
  
"You heard the story?", Qui-Gon inquaired already smiling and surprise that even in the state that Obi-Wan was he was able to hear him.  
  
"Most of it", Obi-Wan shrugged, "But how did I manage to get all that chocolate?"  
  
Now Qui-Gon was chukling, "Guess", he said amused and smiling warmly at his apprentice completely relieved that he was okay.  
  
"Ow Master, right now my brain and will to think is on vacation!", Obi-Wan whinned like a little child making his Master laugh heartily.  
  
"Alright...", he said still laughing, "They were Mace's"  
  
"Master Windu's?!", he repeated wide eyed and mouth open in surprise, but in a second his expretion changed dramatically to confution and arching an eyebrown in a very funny way he asked, "How Master Windu had all those chocolates?"  
  
Unable to supress a smile Qui-Gon explained, "Apperantly, Mace asked Master Yoda to keep some chocolates from....", he paused a moment as if trying to find a poetical of way to say that Mace was keeping those chocolates away from him, "someone who likes chocolate very much, but it seems that Yoda wanted to teach him a lesson so he went to look for you and he gave you all those chocolates and after you ate them all, my good old Master acussed *me* when Mace asked for his chocolates", Qui-Gon stopped when his Padawan's laugh turn to be a rather strong coughing fit.  
  
"Are you okay Obi-Wan?", he asked, some of his concerned returning.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded trying to control his coughing. Once his breathing was normal again he snuggled against Qui-Gon and rested his head on his Master's chest expecting his Master to continue. Qui-Gon settled again all the covers on them as he continue with the story, "Once Mace realized that you were the one that all his chocolates, he demanded Master Yoda to know why he gave them to you and he just started laughing or however that strange sound that he does is called", Obi-Wan giggled sleepily, "and just told him 'Cought you I did! Cought you I did!' and left laughing. You should have seen Mace's face! Master Yoda never wanted to admit it but I'm sure he did that to take revenge of that time that Mace made that ridiculous impersonation of him."  
Recieving no answer from his Padawan, Qui-Gon asumed that he may have fallen asleep. Looking at the sleeping boy Qui-Gon realised that he haven't changed a thing, he still look inocent while he was asleep and still make him laugh and smile. Trying no to wake him up, he brushed gently a kiss on his forehead but Obi-Wan stirred anyway, "Master?", he murmured sleepily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Love you...", he whispered tightening his grip on his Master's chest and burrowing deeper in the covers.  
  
Again Qui-Gon froze. /This kid has such an hability to leave you speechless.../, that little voice again, always there to make him feel so dumb. But this time Qui-Gon smile in a very proud and paternal way and just whispered, "And I love you too, my son".  
  
The End 


End file.
